emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7180 (12th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Chrissie is confused as her salons and Home Farm are hit with cancellations. She soon finds out that someone has been posting warnings of Lachlan being a sex offender on the Home Farm social media pages. Lawrence calls the police. Harriet hears the news and warns Alicia to delete her post as the police will be able to trace her IP address. Chas persuades Debbie into throwing a proper engagement party. Robert meets with Rakesh to discuss a formal separation agreement but is shocked to discover he'd lose everything. Chas is proud when Aaron tells Robert that Chrissie was right to get rid of him. Emma is put into a tight corner when Finn confronts her with Ross over Chas's stolen passport. Knowing the mugging was also fake, Finn insists that Emma needs to come clean to James about the missing passport otherwise he will. Debbie is unnerved when Pete finds Emma's black dress in the back of her wardrobe and, not realising what it is, suggests she wear it for the engagement party. Alicia's actions take their toll on Lachlan when he is set upon by a couple of lads. Belle steps in and takes him back to Wishing Well Cottage. Angry and drunk, Robert demands his money back from Ross but Ross sends him packing. Emma is in a panic over what to do when Ross tells her that she needs to sort things with Finn and refuses to help win him round. Belle shows Lachlan the posts on the internet but is left shocked by his attitude to it all. She explains to Lachlan about Lisa's rape and how Zak had a breakdown through the stress. Lachlan begins to think about the effect his actions might have caused. Alicia confesses what she has done to a shocked David. She plans to confess to Chrissie that she was responsible. Debbie returns Emma's dress to Ross. Emma overhears their conversation and begins to suspect that Ross and Debbie are having an affair. She's delighted to learn that she has collateral to get Ross on her side. Ashley takes a lasagne round for Laurel but is worried when she offers him a drink. Aaron later tries to support a drunken Robert and leads him into The Woolpack. Emma tells Ross to make sure Finn remains quiet or she'll blow his and Debbie's secret. The police delete the post about Lachlan and begin tracing the IP address. Alicia is on her way to Home Farm when she notices Lachlan being set upon by the gang of lads from earlier. Aaron tends to Robert by offering him water and hesitates as Robert moves in to kiss him before pulling away. Chas is unnerved to witness the incident. Alicia gets out the car to intervene and Lachlan makes a mad dash to safety in her car, accidentally knocking the keys out of her hand in the process. They lock the doors and sit in the car as the lads pelt the car with mud. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw (credited as Tony Audenshaw - Bob Hope) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Lad - Brandon Worrall *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Robblesfield Way *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and office Notes *Tony Audenshaw as Bob Hope is credited incorrectly at the end of the episode showing the character as having played the actor. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes